Wizards in Ninja Land
by yukaishepards
Summary: Harry pulls a prank on Draco one day... and after Draco chases Harry around for a while they find themselves in a world of Ninjas...Harry Potter Naruto crossover. DMXHP, SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShinoKiba, NejiGaara and more


Harry ran down the corridors of Hogwarts, not far behind him none other than Draco Malfoy ran after, yelling obscenities and throwing haphazardly aimed curses.

"POTTER! YOU FUCKING DYED MY HAIR PINK!" Harry laughed at the once-blonde. "Yeah, it looks good Malfoy!" Draco seethed. _Damn Potter…_

They ran farther than either noticed, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, looking around he blanched. "Malfoy…were in the Forbidden Forest…" The pink had faded out of his hair, as it was an hour long curse, Draco stopped at Harry's side.

"Do you always state the obvious Potter?" Harry glared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Fire Country's boarder?" Both sixth years looked up at the accusing owner of the voice, and met the masked face of a young, black haired man.

"Fire Country? This is the Forbidden Forest…Potter look what you got us into…if you had just left my hair BLONDE…" Harry held back a laugh. "It is blonde! The pink faded when you were trying to curse me into next week…"

"Oi, Teme…" Draco looked up at the new voice, yet another masked man, with blonde hair called out. "Dobe, we have trespassers…" The blonde looked at them "Oi, who are you?" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I'm Harry Potter…This brat is Draco Malfoy…" both masked men shared a look.

"Follow us." Draco nodded. "Come on Potter." Harry shrugged and followed the other three men.

After about half an hour of walking they came to tall wooden gates, The two masked men were waved at by a brunet haired boy, a white…large…no huge dog at his side. "How'd your mission go boys?" The blonde shrugged. "Same as ever Kiba…" The dog barked happily, and then turned its eyes on to Draco and Harry, the latter gulped, _the only dog I have ever liked was Sirius…_ "Nice dog…heh" the teen, Kiba looked down at his dog.

"Calm down Akamaru…they are with Fox-boy and Bastard…" The dog visibly relaxed. "So who are you two?" came a new, lazy voice. Harry turned to look at the boy he had just now noticed. "Harry Potter…and he is Draco Malfoy…" Draco punched Harry's arm, "I can introduce myself _Potter_" Harry rolled his eyes. "Right…could you perhaps tell us how to get back to Europe?" The two teens without masks shared a confused look. "Where is this Europe place? Never heard of it…Shikamaru?" The lazy teen shrugged and shook his head in answer.

"Come on…we will take you to see Lady Hokage…" The dark haired-masked teen motioned for them to follow again. "Come on…" Harry nodded and followed quietly.

"Oi, Teme…we can take off our masks!" The blonde reached up and took off his fox-like mask, pocketing it he turned a smile on Draco and Harry. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki…nice to meet you." Harry nodded, smiling at Naruto. The dark haired teen sighed but followed suit, taking his wolf-like mask off. "I am Sasuke Uchiha…" Draco looked at the dark haired teen. _He isn't so impressive…_ They came to the base of a large, stone tower. Harry looked at it unimpressed. _Hogwarts is bigger…and this is the biggest structure in the village?_

Sasuke and Naruto led the two wizards up a large flight of stairs, they came to a large door, the word 'Hokage' carved into the dark wood. Sasuke knocked on the door twice, an affirmative-like grunt was his answer. He opened the door and strode in. Naruto, Harry and Draco followed him.

"Oi, Baa-chan, stop getting drunk when you're on duty!" a blonde woman looked up from her desk. "Gaki, back so soon?" Naruto nodded. "We detained the target with minimum trouble…on our way back we ran into these two lost in the forest." The blonde woman looked up at Harry and Draco.

"Wizards? What you two doing out of your world?" Draco trained his expression into a calm mask, while Harry openly gaped. "WORLD? YOU MEAN WE ARE IN A DIFFERENT _WORLD!_" The blonde woman nodded.

"Tsunde-sama, what should we do with them?" Tsunde laughed. "Let them stay with you Sasuke, I mean you have that whole mansion to yourself, not even a lover to share your bed with…" Naruto and Sasuke both turned beat red. "Well…the thing is…Baa-chan…we got together like…right before we left for the mission…" Tsunde openly gaped….then she glared at Sasuke. "You do ANYTHING to hurt MY little brother and you are SOOOO dead…" Sasuke's face stayed calm, but he paled considerably. "Yes Tsunde-sama…I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting my Kitsune…" Naruto blushed at the pet name, but smiled brightly.

Draco watched Harry from the corner of his eye with amusement, the dark-haired boy had blushed almost as bright as Naruto and Sasuke when they had mentioned being a couple. "What's wrong with you Potter?" Harry glared at him "Nothing _Malfoy"_ The blonde smirked. "Maybe I should turn _your_ hair pink? Eh?" Harry scoffed. "I didn't even use my wand to turn yours pink…" he held out his hand, a dull pink glow issued forth from his finger-tips and surrounded Draco's hair, turning it pink for the second time in three hours.

"POTTER!" Draco lunged at the shorter boy, but Harry ran out of the way, hiding behind Naruto. "TOLD YA!" Draco glared at Harry. "Damn it Potter…when I get my hands on you…you are SO dead…" Harry smirked. "Like you could kill _Dumbledore's Golden Boy of Gryphondore_ **(Sp?)** I mean seriously, your father couldn't….so how in Merlin's name could _you_?" Draco's glare darkened. "You know I HATE my father Potter…and if you hadn't noticed….YOU ARENT IN GRYPHONDORE ANYMORE!" Harry glared. "So what…I may have left the lion's den to go to the snake pit….but I am still Dumbledore's _Golden Boy_…still the boy–who-lived" Harry's eyes took on a sad look at the last comment.

Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunde watched in rapt fascination as Harry and Draco went at it. "Who knew there were other people besides us that obviously love each other to other people's eyes…yet think they hate each other…Don't they remind you of us when we were still Genin Sasuke?" The dark haired teen nodded, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist. "You know…for a dobe you sure can be smart sometimes." Naruto mock glared at his lover.

Draco and Harry both turned red at the comment. "WE DON'T LOVE EACHOTHER! WERE ENEMEIS FOR CRYINGOUT LOUD!" Harry yelled. "Harry…we aren't enemies anymore…" Harry looked at the blonde in shock.

"You summoned me Tsunde-sama?" All four teens and the Hokage looked up as a silver-haired man walked into the room. "Kakashi…your three hours late…" Kakashi shrugged. "I was fucking Iruka senseless…" Tsunde, Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes. "You do that too often, and you are a horrible liar." Naruto smiled at Kakashi. "We need to go. We will have our report in tomorrow morning Baa-chan. Harry, Draco, if you would follow us…we need to stop by my apartment and grab my stuff…but then we will head over to Uchiha Estate." Draco nodded, letting the bright blonde lead him out, Harry followed Sasuke.

**Yukai: sorry this is so short, I mean, I wrote in like an hour…(not strait through…I had like five hours between the times I worked on it) hope you like it. Draco and Harry will get together soon…though not to soon. They will learn to be Ninja…and teach the ninjas some magic. 'Til I update! R&R!**


End file.
